marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Borkowski (Earth-616)
Real Name: Victor Borkowski Nicknames: Vic Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Alpha Squadron Base of Operations: Xavier Institute Origin Anole is a mutant, born with his special powers. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: New Mutants (Vol. 2) #2 History Victor is a sixteen-year-old mutant. Born and raised in small-town America, he lived a normal life despite his reptilian features. The close-knit community accepted the boy for who he was until anti-mutant sentiment began to spread. For his own safety, his parents sent him to the Xavier Institute where he quickly excelled academically. When the advisor system was set up at the Xavier Institute, Victor chose Karma as his advisor. However, during the formation of training squads throughout the school, he was reassigned to Northstar's Alpha Squadron. At first, he was quite friendly with Hellion and the other Hellions, but now seems closer to his teammates. He was especially close to Northstar and was deeply affected by his death. (He, like most of the students, is unaware of Northstar's resurrection.) Victor is gay, and Northstar helped him to come to terms with his sexuality. It is uncertain whether or not he has yet come out to the rest of the school. Victor's chosen foreign language is French. Anole was one of only 27 students at the Institute who didn't lose his mutant powers in the event known as the M-Day. The squad system was dissolved, and the remaining students were merged into one group. Shortly afterwards, Emma Frost set up an all-out brawl amongst the remaining students to determine who would become the team of X-Men trainees; Victor was not selected, yet still resides and trains at the Institute. (The X-Men: 198 Files) Characteristics Height: 5'9 Weight: 121 lbs (54.9 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Scales Skin: Green Unusual Features: Spiked carapace instead of hair. Powers Known Powers: Anole's chameoleon-like physique gives him: * enhanced agility * long elastic tongue * spikey scales on the top of his head * can stick to walls * able to blend in with surroundings and camouflage himself Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Despite only rare appearances, Anole seems to have developed quite a fan following and has been the student outside of the New Mutants and Hellions squads to be featured regularly. It is unclear what direction Anole's character will take under the new creative staff, but he appeared in New X-Men #21 alongside the regular cast members. Trivia * In the ''New X-Men: Yearbook Special'' #1 it's listed he likes theatre, frisbee and basketball and dislikes traditions and bad action movies. He was voted Best Actor by the student body. * Anole was supposed to commit suicide in a jettisoned New Mutants storyline. Writers have been trying to figure out what to do with him next, despite him having become one of their (and many fans') favorites. * It was clearly implied through dialogue that Victor was gay, and his sexual orientation was confirmed by the writers online and was recently reaffirmed in The X-Men: 198 Files. * One reason why he may not have taken the name "Chameleon" is because there is a Spider-man villain of the same name. Recommended Readings * New Mutants (2nd series) #2, 7-8, 10, 13 * X-Men (2nd series) #165 * Astonishing X-Men (3rd series) #9, 13 * New X-Men: Academy X #1, 4-5, 7, 10, 13-14, 16 * New X-Men: Academy X: Yearbook Special * New X-Men (2nd series) #20-21 * X-Men: The 198 Files Related Articles * Northstar * New Mutants * Alpha Squadron External Links * Wikipedia: Anole References * X-Men: The 198 Files ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Green Skin